Human Torch (Old)
|release date = April 3rd, 2019|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The Fantastic Four #1|abilities = Pre-Fight Ability Temperature Incinerate Nova Flame|signature ability = Rekindle}}Human Torch (Old) is an unplayable Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Summary Human Torch can Incinerate the Opponent with almost all of his basic and special attacks, dealing lots of damage over time. By amping up his Temperature, he can also enter Nova Form, strengthening his Incinerates and letting him bypass Incinerate immunity. Abilities Basic Abilities Passive Immune to Incinerate, Coldsnap and Frostbite * Whenever Human Torch would be Incinerated, he places a Smoulder Passive on himself. * Smoulder Passives deal 0 damage and last indefinitely. * Basic attacks deal Energy Damage instead of Physical. Dev Notes: Smoulders can be generated in a few ways. The more of them Johnny has, the easier it is to maintain his Temperature, his Incinerates deal more damage, and he has a greater chance to Incinerate the Opponent when he’s struck. Flame On! - Pre-Fight Ability * Human Torch starts a Quest with 1 Persistent Charge(s). * Smoulder Passives deal 0 damage and last indefinitely. * If Human Torch has at least 1 Persistent Charge(s), he can consume them to activate this ability before the Fight. * For the entire Fight, all of Human Torch's Incinerates are Nova Flames, last 2 second(s) longer, and deal an additional +75% damage. This ability does not stack. Dev Notes: Pre-Fight Abilities are a new type of ability that we’re debuting with Human Torch. They can be activated on the Champion Select screen before a fight, and will affect different Champions in different ways. For Human Torch, it improves his Incinerates for the entire fight, but the ability can only be used once per Quest (unless you regain the Persistent Charge via his Signature Ability). Temperature * While Charging a Heavy Attack, Human Torch increases his Temperature. * Temperature decreases constantly over time. Temperature decreases slower for each Incinerate or Smoulder on either Champion. * At 10 Temperature, the heat from Human Torch’s attacks is so intense, they cannot Miss. * At 20 Temperature, Temperature cannot decrease for 6.50 second(s), then it is set to 18. * The duration of all of Human Torch's Incinerate effects increases by up to 4 second(s) depending on his Temperature. Dev Notes: The easiest way to generate Temperature is to Stun the Opponent with the Parry mastery, then charge a Heavy Attack while they’re stunned. Once it reaches 20, you have a window of time to put a bunch of Incinerates on the Opponent that last much longer than normal. Incinerate * Human Torch Incinerates the Opponent with his first and last Light hits, and all his Medium and Heavy hits. These Incinerate Debuffs deal 233 damage over 3 seconds. * Incinerate removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 50% while it's active. * The damage of all of Human Torch's Incinerate effects increases by 12% for each Incinerate or Smoulder on either Champion. * For each Incinerate on the Opponent, their Regeneration Rate is reduced by 20%. * While Human Torch is Bleeding, the duration of all his Incinerate effects is reduced by 4 second(s). Dev Notes: These Incinerates are able to put an Opponent’s Regeneration Rate into the negatives, so they will take damage instead of healing. Nova Form * When Temperature is at 20 and the Opponent has 7 Incinerate effects, for the next 7 second(s) instead of placing Incinerate Debuffs on the Opponent, Human Torch places Nova Flame Passives instead. Nova Flame * Nova Flame deals Energy damage over time, removes Perfect Block Chance, reduces Block Proficiency to 0, and inflicts Power Sting. * An Opponent with Power Sting takes 699 Direct Damage when activating a Special Attack. Power Sting is removed when Nova Flame expires. * Nova Flame Passives are treated as Incinerate Debuffs for all of Human Torch's abilities. Dev Notes: Nova Flame Passives deal the same damage and last for the same duration as the Incinerate they’re replacing. In addition to the effects listed here, they can also bypass an Opponent’s immunity to Incinerate. And with the number of Incinerates Johnny is able to apply in a short period of time, it’s possible to build up a lot of Power Stings very quickly. When Attacked - Contact * 0% chance to Incinerate the Opponent for 233 damage over 4 seconds. This chance increases by a flat 10% for each Incinerate or Smoulder on either Champion. Dev Notes: No, that 0% isn’t a typo. The chance for this ability starts off small, but since Smoulders never expire, once Human Torch has a few of them the Opponent is going to Incinerate themselves on most, if not all, of their contact attacks. When Blocking or Attacked * If the hit dealt Energy Damage, Temperature increases by 5, and Human Torch Smoulders. * All Attacks from Mystic Champions are considered as Energy Attacks towards this ability. Signature Ability Rekindle Fight Start: * If Human Torch has 0 Persistent Charges and his Pre-Fight Ability is not active, he has a 14.95% chance to gain 1 Persistent Charge(s). * This chance increases by a flat 22% every time the ability fails to activate. Dev Notes: This is the only way for Johnny to regain his Persistent Charge and use his Pre-Fight ability again. The ability only activates if he’s brought into a fight after the Pre-Fight Ability is expended, so if you’re very lucky you can activate the Pre-Fight ability every other fight. Special Attacks Special 1 - Hot Head '- Human Torch launches balls of fire at his Opponent, then scorches them with a long-range flame blast. * The first hit of this attack increases Temperature by 5, and it cannot decrease for 6.50 second(s). * If the last hit is blocked, it places a Smoulder Passive on Human Torch. ''Dev Notes: If you want to increase your Temperature, this attack is a great way to do it. For extra style points, activate the Special 1 right after starting his Heavy Attack to lock in the Temperature you gained from charging the Heavy. 'Special 2 - Hot Shot '- After looping through the air, Human Torch pummels the Opponent with flame-cloaked fists. * 100% chance to Stun for 3 seconds. * The last two hits of this Attack each have a 100% chance to Incinerate the Opponent, dealing 349.5 damage over 5 seconds. * If the last two hits are blocked, they each place a Smoulder on Human Torch instead. Dev Notes: At face value, this attack is handy for putting a couple Incinerates on the Opponent that last longer than this other ones. But you can also use the Stun to as free time to increase his Temperature by charging a Heavy Attack. 'Special 3 - Supernova '- Johnny Storm goes supernova, lifting the Opponent into the air with a tornado of fire, before rushing at them and triggering an explosive body-slam. * Inflict a Nova Flame, dealing 1165 damage over 5 seconds. * Human Torch enters his Nova Form for 7 second(s) and places 2 Smoulder Passives on himself. Dev Notes: As mentioned above, Nova Flame bypasses immunity to Incinerate, and Nova Form turns all of his Incinerates into Nova Flames. So if you find yourself up against someone who’s immune to Johnny’s flames, the Special 3 gives you a way around that. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''Mystics, especially Mephisto ** Human Torch has a great matchup against Mystic champions by default, as their attacks increase his Temperature and place a Smoulder on him. And while Mephisto will enjoy increased Power Gain from Human Torch’s Incinerates, once Johnny enters Nova Form that Power will backfire, due to the Power Stings placed by Nova Flame. Mephisto’s Aura of Incineration will also put Smoulders on Human Torch. * Energy damage ** Similar to his Mystic matchup, Human Torch benefits from taking hits from Energy attacks. These attacks will naturally push his Temperature up, and since contact attacks against Human Torch have a chance to Incinerate the Opponent, they may even put him into Nova Form without him having to throw a punch. Weaknesses * Incinerate Immunity, ex. Red Hulk ** As you might guess, Champions that are immune to Incinerate are problematic for Human Torch. While he can bypass the immunity with Nova Flame, the only ways he can access those against immune Champions is by Special Attack 3, and his Pre-Fight ability. Red Hulk is especially challenging, as Incinerates used against him grant him Heat Charges. * Long-duration Bleeds, ex. Nick Fury ** The duration of Johnny’s Incinerates and Nova Flames is 4 seconds shorter while he’s Bleeding. The Incinerates caused by his basic attacks and from receiving a contact attack last 3 and 4 seconds respectively, so if he’s Bleeding they will apply then immediately expire. He can compensate for this by keeping his Temperature up and increasing their duration, but Temperature falls off faster if the Opponent doesn’t have many Incinerates on them, which will definitely be the case if their duration is so short. Trivia * Human Torch (Old) is a reskin of Human Torch, to represent an old version of the character. Navigation Category:Unplayable